Chemical Plant
The Chemical Plant, also known as the Chemical Plant Zone, is a recurring Zone in the Sonic the Hedgehog games. It takes place in an industrial cityscape on West Side Island, filled with blue toxic gloop, mechanical creatures, and twisting chemical pipes. Along with Green Hill Zone, Chemical Plant is one of the most iconic Zones in the franchise. Game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Chemical Plant Zone's first apperance was in the 16-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 as the game's second Zone, after Emerald Hill Zone. Dr. Robotnik has sent his Badniks to this Zone, including the Grabber and the Spiny. As with most other Zones in this game, the Chemical Plant Zone consists of two standard Acts with a boss fight at the end of Act 2, Water Eggman. ''Sonic Generations'' Chemical Plant appears as the second stage of the Console/PC version of Sonic Generations. ''Sonic Mania'' Chemical Plant Zone appears as the second Zone in Sonic Mania. After defeating the Death Egg Robot in Green Hill Zone, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are sent to the Chemical Plant by Dr. Eggman thanks to the power of the Phantom Ruby. Act 1 in particular bears a strong to the first two Acts of the original Chemical Plant Zone, while Act 2 on the other hand goes deeper into the plant to an indoor section, with large beakers and jars present in the background. New additions to Act 2's setting also include gelatinous chemicals, sticky platforms and chemical bubbles. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, industrial areas like Chemical Plant were expanded to other regions on the planet following Dr. Eggman's conquest of the world (specifically the freezing north of world). In this region, the Chemical Plant served as both a chemical factory and a spaceport. Upon discovering that Sonic had survived his defeat at the hands of Dr. Eggman's latest weapon, Knuckles arranged a daring rescue mission to save him from Eggman's orbital prison. In order to reach Sonic, the key figures from the Resistance and a new recruit infiltrated the Chemical Plant's Spaceport and managed to procure a space shuttle. Later on, Tails and Classic Sonic travelled to the Chemical Plant, their goal being to access the doctor's computer in order to learn more about his newly-acquired power - the Phantom Ruby. Discovering that the latest Death Egg was in fact powering the Phantom Ruby, the Resistance returned to the Chemical Plant once more, as the facility's computer controlled the space station's defense systems. After the rookie Resistance member successfully created a diversion at Green Hill, Sonic made his way through the unguarded Chemical Plant in order to reach the computer and disable the Death Egg's defenses. Once Sonic was done, the Resistance was able to take the Chemical Plant. ''Nintendo World'' Chemical Plant appears in Nintendo World. It is located on West Side Island on Mobius. Other game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Didj) Chemical Plant Zone appears as one of the eight Zones for the Sonic the Hedgehog educational game for the Leapfrog Didj learning system. It has the music of Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles. ''Lego Dimensions'' Chemical Plant Zone appears in LEGO Dimensions as the first part of the Sonic Dimensions level pack and part of the Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure World. In other media ''Sonic the Comic'' In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Chemical Plant Zone is a large industrial Zone on Mobius. Once a beautiful and natural region, it was laid to waste by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. During Dr. Robotnik's global rule, it played a huge role in the pollution of Mobius and was also the sole producer of Mega Mack, the chemical designed to kill Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' The Chemical Plant Zone appears in the television series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. It appears in the episode "The Mobius 5000", where it is one of the locations Sonic, Tails and Professor Caninestein pass through during a race against Dr. Robotnik's Race Bots. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Chemical Plant Zone is a location that appeared on Mobius during Operation: Clean Sweep, where Dr. Eggman and his accomplishes reshaped reality with the Genesis Wave. After the entirely of the Multiverse was altered by the Super Genesis Wave, the Chemical Plant Zone became a permanent part of Sonic's World. Trivia *In all of its game appearances, the Chemical Plant is the second Zone, and after a Green Hill themed Zone. *During the credits of Wreck-It Ralph, Sonic can be seen running through Chemical Plant Zone. Category:Mobius Locations